Rakuzan (Before the Fall)
by Nura Lau
Summary: Perang terdiri dari beberapa komposisi, yaitu kekuasaan, pedang, darah, dan pengkhianatan. HistoricalAU! Warning inside!


Roda besi nyaris tergelincir. Pengemudi menarik tali, kuda memekik kesakitan. Jurang tak berdasar berhasil dihindari. Kusir memperlambat laju kuda saat keluar dari hutan. Jalan mulai mulus tanpa hambatan. Penumpang di dalam kereta kuda tak sadar terus-terusan mengumpat sekitar 10 menit yang lalu.

"Tenang Tuan, kita sudah keluar dari hutan. Para perompak tidak akan berani menyusul," ucap kusir tak yakin. Untuk memastikan pernyataan tidak salah, dia memberikan kode pada prajurit pengawal untuk menjaga di barisan belakang. Sinyal aman ditangkap mata, kusir tua renta menghela napas lega. "Kita akan tiba di istana 2 jam lagi."

Di dalam kereta kuda ada beberapa penumpang. Yang satu nampak tenang tak terusik, meski dikejar-kejar perompak dan nyaris jatuh ke jurang. Lain dengan penumpang berambut panjang hitam berminyak, dia terus-terusan mengumpat. Sesekali meringkuk saat mendengar teriakan para perompak dan prajurit pengawal.

"Mibuchi, sudah rampung laporan pertemuan tadi?"

Si rambut hitam kembali fokus. Keringat mengalir dari pelipis, buru-buru diseka lengan bajunya, mengabaikan tatapan terganggu lawan bicara. Gulungan kertas putih diraihnya, ikatan berwarna merah dibuka perlahan. Mibuchi tampak mengecek kembali laporan yang sudah ditulis, memastikan tidak ada yang salah. Mengingat tuan tidak suka dengan kesalahan.

"Sudah, tuan."

"Buang."

"A—apa?"

"Kubilang buang, Mibuchi."

"Ini laporan penting tuan Akashi," Mibuchi berusaha mempertahankan jerih payahnya, dengan sedikit keberanian tentu saja, "klan Rakuzan harus mengetahui hasil dari pertemuan tersebut."

"Ketua klan Rakuzan, aku atau kau?"

Tanpa menatap mata tuannya, Mibuchi tahu sudah dialiri aura kebencian. Laki-laki kurus itu kembali menggulung laporan, diikat dengan benar, lalu dilempar keluar jendela diselingi helaan napas tak rela.

"Aku akan melindungi klan Rakuzan dengan caraku sendiri," Akashi bertopang dagu bosan. Namun Mibuchi dapat mengetahui ada api ambisi berkobar di sana. "Dan soal tawanan perang ini, kurasa kita bisa menggunakannya," Akashi melirik singkat sosok kecil pucat yang terbaring di hadapannya.

* * *

 **Rakuzan (Before the Fall)**

Summary : Perang terdiri dari beberapa komposisi, yaitu kekuasaan, pedang, darah, dan pengkhianatan.

Genre : Romance, Angst, Historical.

Rating : T+

Warning : Yaoi, suasana perang nan membosankan, adegan berdarah, dan EYD yang masih berantakan.

Dont Like Dont Read!

Enjoy!

.

.

.

.

* * *

Chapter 1 : Kekacauan

* * *

Nebuya melongo sebelum masuk ruangan, kali ini dengan usaha yang keras dia melewati pintu kayu. Baik tinggi maupun lebar rongga pintu tidak membuatnya mudah lolos. Begitu seluruh badan menapaki ruangan yang dimaksud, cepat-cepat itu duduk bersila, sedikit membungkukan badan pada pemilik ruangan—Shirogane Eiji, mantan panglima perang yang paling berjasa di masanya.

Shirogane Eiji, pria tua berumur 60 tahun-an, orang yang paling dihormati seisi klan Rakuzan. Walaupun dia sudah pensiun, tidak serta merta membuatnya dapat beristirahat tenang. Sering kali prajurit—bahkan petinggi klan meminta saran dan nasihat darinya. Itulah agenda Nebuya dan rekan-rekannya malam ini.

Pintu kembali terbuka, di sana berdiri sosok pria berwajah konyol. Dia langsung mengambil posisi duduk di sebelah Nebuya, perbedaan ukuran tubuh mereka terlihat sangat kontras. Hayama memberikan pertanyaan melalui matanya, 'apakah sudah dimulai?' lalu dibalas gelengan singkat dari Nebuya.

"Dimana Mayuzumi dan Akashi?"

Hayama yang mengajukan diri untuk menjawab pertanyaan sesepuh, "Mayuzumi sedang dalam perjalanan kembali dari Kaijo," dia meneguk ludahnya, "tuan Akashi juga dalam perjalanan kemari."

"Jadi pertemuan di pusat sudah berakhir?" Shirogane mengusap dagunya yang tak berjenggot, "kuharap mereka membawa laporan yang memuaskan."

Hening kemudian. Dalam hati Nebuya dan Hayama berharap dua orang yang sedang ditunggu segera datang. Bertiga di ruangan bersama mantan panglima Shirogane cukup menegangkan, orang tua itu memiliki aura yang tegas mengintimidasi, sama seperti keponakannya—Akashi Seijuro.

Suara gesekan pintu seolah menjadi oksigen bagi mereka berdua. Dua orang dengan tinggi yang berbeda masuk ke dalam ruangan, mereka datang bersama. Namun hanya laki-laki jangkung berambut kelabu yang mengambil posisi duduk di sebelah Hayama sedangkan laki-laki yang satunya hanya berdiri di depan pintu, tentu saja itu sangat tidak sopan.

"Pertemuan di pusat tidak menghasilkan apa-apa," kata laki-laki kurang ajar itu, "itu saja laporan dariku. Selamat malam," dan dia pergi meninggalkan 4 kepala yang kebingungan karenanya.

"Anak itu—uhuk," Shirogane terbatuk, meremas dadanya dalam diam, "Seijuro benar-benar..."

Hayama tidak tahu bagaimana harus merespon, ikut menjelek-jelekkan Akashi? Tidak mungkin. Ia dan dua rekannya memilih bungkam, biar tua bangka yang ada di hadapan mereka yang mulai percakapan. Salah ucap bisa disangkap tak sopan.

Kembali fokus, Shirogane menatap mereka. "Siapa yang ingin menjelaskan situasinya terlebih dahulu? Akan kuurus anak itu nanti."

Perlahan Hayama mengangkat tangannya, begitu Shirogane mengangguk,ia mengeluarkan peta dari saku, dilebarkan peta tersebut di tengah-tengah mereka. Hayama mulai berbicara, "pasukan klan Seirin mengarahkan pola serangan mereka menuju timur. Seperti yang kita tahu, Shutoku adalah salah satu klan besar di sana. Sialnya, aku tidak bisa menyampaikan kabar baik untuk kalian," Hayama mengambil napas sejenak, "karena klan Shutoku berhasil tersudut sampai ke perbatasan."

Wajah gelap Nebuya pucat pasi. Dia menggigit bibirnya sendiri, marah. Sekali tarikan napas ia berusaha menenangkan diri supaya bisa fokus pada laporan rekannya.

"Kudengar ketua klan Seirin berambisi mengawasi daerah selatan dan utara. Kenapa tiba-tiba mereka mengubah haluan? Apa ini bentuk dari ketidakkonsistenan mereka?"

Hayama melempar pandangan pada Mayuzumi. Laki-laki berambut kelabu itu hanya memasang wajah datar dan mengusap pelan lehernya.

"Tenang Nebuya. Kau pasti kaget karena Shutoku berhasi disudutkan. Shutoku memang klan besar dan mustahil bagi Seirin untuk mengalahkan mereka kecuali dengan serangan tiba-tiba." kata Mayuzumi tenang.

"Apa maksudmu dengan serangan tiba-tiba?" Shirogane bertanya, menaikan sedikit alisnya.

"Seperti yang Nebuya katakan, Seirin bertujuan menguasai selatan dan utara dengan begitu mereka akan cepat memegang kendali penuh Jepang. Shutoku tidak mendapat peringatan apapun akan serangan tiba-tiba itu."

"Apa mata-mata mereka tertangkap sehingga tidak bisa mengirim informasi?" Nebuya bertanya tidak sabaran.

Mayuzumi menyeringai, dan Nebuya berani bersumpah kalau ini kali pertama dia menyaksikan ekspresi langka dari wajah triplek mata-mata klan Rakuzan.

"Justru itu akar permasalahannya," semua mata menatap Mayuzumi, "saat aku sedang memata-matai Kaijo, di istana mereka sedang mengadakan pertemuan. Dan kalian akan sangat kaget saat kuberitahu hal ini—tenang dulu Nebuya, biarkan aku selesaikan laporanku. Seirinlah yang menjadi tamu Kaijo. Di dalam pertemuan itu mata-mata dari Shutoku tertangkap basah menguping pembicaraan antar ketua klan—Kagami Taiga dan Kise Ryota. Dia langsung diseret ke lapangan untuk dieksekusi. Namun eksekusi tidak berjalan mulus. Mata-mata Shutoku memutuskan untuk membocorkan informasi rahasia klannya untuk menyelamatkan hidup."

"Busuk," kepala Nebuya mengepul.

"Gorila ini benar-benat tidak sabaran," Mayuzumi menguap lebar, "informasi ini sangat penting dan fatal untuk klan Shutoku. Mata-mata itu mengatakan Shutoku sedang mengembangkan senjata api dan menolak kerja sama dengan Seirin untuk menguasai Jepang. Shutoku punya harga diri yang sangat tinggi, aku salut pada mereka. Selesai informasi tersebut menyebar, Shutoku diserang habis-habisan tanpa persiapan. Tentu saja Kaijo ikut andil dalam penyerangan. Yeah—mereka memutuskan untuk bekerja sama."

Hayama menggulung kembali peta miliknya, informasi dari Mayuzumi cukup membuatnya merinding, dia ingin segera menuju kamarnya dan menangis ketakutan di sana, "Seirin benar-benar serius ingin menyatukan Jepang di bawah kekuasannya."

"Tambahan lagi, senjata api milik Shutoku dianggap sebagai rampasan perang dan dari awal itu jadi tujuan Seirin dan Kaijo. Aku membawa contoh senjatanya, sekarang ada di kamar—"

"Cukup!" Nebuya mengeratkan tinjunya, "klan Kaijo benar-benar sampah tidak tahu mau! Mereka bahkan bersedia menjilat pantat siapapun untuk mendapatkan kejayaan!"

"Tidak mengagetkan. Dilihat dari sejarah Kaijo, mereka memang buruk. Kaijo hanya kumpulan klan-klan kecil dan menjadi besar," sambung Hayama.

Butuh waktu lama bagi Nebuya untuk menengkan diri. Bukan tanpa alasan dia menjadi sangat emosional. Salah satu rekan baiknya berada di Shutoku. Jika sesuatu sampai terjadi padanya, Nebuya siap mengangkat pedang sendirian dan memotong kepala dua ketua klan sialan.

"Kalian berdua boleh pergi," Shirogane akhirnya angkat bicara, "Nebuya tetap di sini. Ada yang ingin kubicarakan denganmu."

Mereka berdua membungkuk singkat. Mayuzumi keluar terlebih dahulu, tanpa niat menunggu Hayama dia langsung berjalan menyusuri lorong gelap istana. Mayuzumi merasakan ada orang yang mengikuti, dia berbalik, masih memasang wajah datarnya.

"Ada apa Hayama?"

Yang ditanya nampak ragu. Jelas merasa takut karena kepergok.

"Kau—apa yang akan kau lakukan setelah ini?"

"Tidur."

"Rencanamu selanjutnya," koreksi Hayama.

Bibir Mayuzumi membentuk huruf o, "aku akan memata-matai Seirin."

"Bagus."

"Berhentilah basa-basi Hayama."

Hayama menelan keras ludahnya, tidak yakin akan mengatakan hal ini tapi dia harus menyampaikannya.

"Jika—kalau saja," Hayama menatap lurus Mayuzumi, berusaha meraih keberaniannya, "suatu saat nanti kau tertangkap, apakah kau akan berkhianat?"

"Tidak," jawab Mayuzumi cepat, "aku lebih baik merobek perutku dari pada memberitahu klan lain kalau Akashi sedang jatuh cinta—"

" _Tuan_ Akashi, Mayuzumi."

"Terserah," laki-laki kelabu itu angkat bahu. "Sudah puas? Aku sangat lelah hari ini."

"Yah—kurasa juga sudah cukup. Selamat malam."

Mayuzumi lebih dahulu meninggalkannya. Sejuta pertanyaan menggerogoti kepala Hayama. Pertanyaan itu semua tentang Mayuzumi. Laki-laki itu sangat tertutup dan misterius. Dia kembali pada kenangannya 2 tahun lalu, dimana Mayuzumi, yang datang entah darimana mendapatkan kepercayaan Akashi dan diangkap sebagai petinggi klan. Bukan iri, hanya mengherankan untuknya.

Saat sadar dari lamunan, Mayuzumi sudah lenyap dari koridor gelap.

 **oO0-0Oo**

Keesokan harinya Mibuchi terlihat gelisah. Rambut minyak miliknya mengkilap di bawah sinar matahari pagi. Langkah tergesa membawanya menuju kamar Akashi. Begitu tiba di depan pintu, Mibuchi ragu untuk mengetuk. Mungkin ini terlalu pagi untuk memberitahu Akashi.

"Ada apa, Mibuchi?"

Mibuchi berbalik, Akashi sudah ada di belakangnya. Laki-laki berambut merah itu mengenakan kimono santai— _kinagashi_ berwarna merah tua. Keringat sedikit menetes dari wajah, rupaya Akashi selesai latihan pagi dilihat dari penampilan dan sebuah pedang terpajang di pinggangnya.

"Tawanan perang itu sudah bangun."

"Oh," komentar Akashi singkat, ia baru bisa menggeser pintu kamarnya saat Mibunchi menyingkir. "Apa lagi?" Mibuchi memasang wajah kebingunan.

"Apa yang harus kulakukan?" Mibuchi bertanya malu.

"Gali informasi Seirin darinya. Bilang saja kita akan memberikan imbalan perlindungan. Kalau tawanan itu menolak, bunuh saja," lalu Akashi masuk ke dalam kamarnya, meninggalkan Mibuchi melongo.

Pintu kayu seolah mengejek muka tirus Mibuchi, dia menggumamkan umpatan pelan lalu segera menuju kamarnya. Tawanan itu memang ada di kamar Mibuchi, karena Akashi sama sekali tidak memberitahu dimana tawanan itu akan diletakkan. Akashi memang selalu begitu. Dingin dan seenaknya sendiri. Namun begitu, tidak dipungkiri kebesaran klan Rakuzan karena usahanya.

Istana Rakuzan sangat luas dan didominasi warna merah—warna keberanian. Jadi tidak berlebihan jika Mibuchi sangat kelelahan mondar-mandir di sana. Apalagi jarak kamar Akashi yang sangat jauh dari kamar siapapun yang menghuni istana merah. Menuruni tangga dan menyusuri koridor, sedikit berbasa-basi pada pelayan cantik yang menyiram tanaman, akhirnya Mibuchi tiba di kamarnya.

Pintu dibuka. Dahi Mibuchi berkerut jelek. Laki-laki kecil berpakaian lusuh menatap kosong keluar jendela, seolah tak menyadari pemilik kamar berdiri di depan pintu. Satu langkah kaki, Mibuchi berdeham pelan.

"Jujur saja aku bingung memulai darimana," Mibuchi mendekati Kuroko, selangkah lagi tepat di hadapan, Mibuchi malah memundurkan langkahnya. "Kenapa kau bau sekali? Untung saja aku tidak tidur di sini semalam. Sebaiknya kau mandi."

Pintu lemari usang dibuka. Mibuchi paham betul pakaian yang dikenakannya tidak layak. Meski berdarah bangsawan, Mibuchi paham perasaan rakyat kecil.

"Bajuku sangat kebesaran untukmu. Bagaimana kalau pakai kimono peninggalan istriku? Kau manis—kalau sedikit dibersihkan. Kurasa akan cocok."

Laki-laki itu bungkam. Ingin protes karena diberikan baju perempuan, tapi niat dibatalkan. Tidak ingin disangka tak tahu malu. Dia mengangguk, Mibuchi memberikannya kimono perempuan berwarna biru tua dan bercorak bunga teratai. Ini pasti sangat mahal.

"Tidak ada tawanan perang yang diperlakukan istimewa—kau tahu itu kan?" laki-laki itu hanya mengangguk, "tapi mungkin kau akan kuperlakukan berbeda. Kalau anak perempuanku masih hidup dia pasti seumuran denganmu," Mibuchi tersenyum miris.

"Apa yang terjadi?" sedetik kemudian laki-laki mungil itu menggigit bibirnya sendiri. "Maaf."

"Saat itu anakku masih berumur 7 tahun. Klan Rakuzan diserang tengah malam tanpa peringatan," Mibuchi menangkap kebingungan di mata laki-laki itu, "yah—kau ada di istana Rakuzan sekarang. Apa kau merasa takut? Wajar saja. Klan Rakuzan memang terkenal kejam dan haus darah. Tapi itu cerita 10 tahun yang lalu. Perluasan wilayah tidak dibutuhkan lagi karena ada satu ancaman yang lebih penting daripada merebutkan wilayah orang."

"Maksudnya, klan Seirin?"

"Begitulah. Seirin berusaha membuat seluruh Jepang dalam kuasanya."

"Itu memang benar."

Mibuchi tersenyum padanya, "kau yang lebih tahu, bukan? Sekarang bersihkan dirimu. Kamar mandinya ada di belakang dekat halaman."

Laki-laki itu menyeret kaki penuh usaha. Gelang rantai di kaki berkarat dan membuat kaki seputih susu bernoda oranye. Di sana tercetak simbol klan Seirin, itu membuat Mibuchi semakin tak nyaman.

"Bisakah kau—" kalau dipikir-pikir Mibuchi belum mengenalnya.

"Anda bisa memanggilku Kuroko Tetsuya."

"Gelang rantai itu mengangguku," Mibuchi berkata enteng, "aku akan minta tolong Nebuya untuk melepaskannya."

Kuroko terdiam di tempatnya. "Apa ini tidak berlebihan? Aku ini tawanan perang, tuan. Seharusnya kau menggunakanku untuk mendapatkan informasi."

Namun Mibuchi tidak berkata apapun. Dia mengusir halus Kuroko dengan gerakan tangan. Begitu Kuroko pergi, dia melirik kembali lemari yang masih terbuka. Baju mendiang istrinya terlipat rapih, tidak disentuh siapapun. Sekarang, untuk pertama kali Mibuchi membukanya. Kuroko memang benar, tak seharusnya dia memperlakukan tawanan perang bak anak sendiri. Hal itu yang sangat mengusik Mibuchi.

Kenapa dia peduli?

 **oO0-0Oo**

"Sudah dipastikan Shutoku akan habis hari ini," semua mata tertuju pada Shirogane, "ini laporan dari Mayuzumi. Seirin berencana akan menyerang Shutoku saat matahari tepat di atas kepala."

Hari ini ada pertemuan mendadak. Mayuzumi—mata-mata Rakuzan mendapat informasi penting yang harus diberitahukan pada petinggi klan. Hayama menatap Mayuzumi tak percaya, laki-laki berambut kelabu itu benar-benar pergi ke Seirin. Jujur saja Hayama sangat mencurigai Mayuzumi namun dia tidak bisa berkata apa-apa lagi sekarang.

"Aku sudah menyiapkan pasukan untuk menyergap Seirin dari belakang," Nebuya berkata sok.

Mayuzumi menguap lebar, seolah tak tertarik pada mereka. Dia memandang hina laki-laki besar di sebelahnya, "kau serius Nebuya? Seingatku Rakuzan tidak memiliki hubungan apapun dengan klan lain. Kau serius membantu Shutoku?"

"Kita bukannya membantu Shutoku. Seirin sama sekali tidak tahu akan diserang dari belakang dan itu akan menguntungkan kita," Nebuya berkilah, dia menatap tatami tajam, menghindari mata kosong Mayuzumi.

"Untuk kali ini aku setuju dengan Nebuya," Hayama angkat bicara, "ini bukan masalah punya hubungan atau tidak. Aku juga sudah menyiapkan rute tercepat sampai ke Shutoku."

Mayuzumi angkat bahu, penghuni ruangan menatapnya tak suka. Mereka kembali berdiskusi tanpa Mayuzumi.

"Rute yang akan kita ambil akan sulit, Shutoku jauh di dalam hutan tapi tidak perlu khawatir," Hayama menandai peta dengan tinta, "di sisi kanan istana Shutoku ada sebuah bukit dan di sanalah kita akan bersembunyi. Serangan Seirin beberapa waktu lalu hanya menjangkau bagian terluar istana jadi bisa dipastikan mereka akan menyerang istana bagian dalam—tempat dimana ketua klan Shutoku berada. Begitu mereka tiba, kita akan menyerang dengan panah api. Asap yang ditimbulkan akan cukup membuat formasi mereka berantakan."

"Saat panah api mengacaukan formasi Seirin, kita akan mati karena Kaijo melempar tombak dari belakang," cetus Mayuzumi.

Nebuya mengangguk terpaksa, "dia benar. Bagaimana dengan Kaijo?"

"Kaijo akan ikut menyerang bersama Seirin," komentar Shirogane, "ini baru dugaanku. Tapi aku punya argumen yang kuat. Pertama, pada serangan kemarin pasukan Kaijo tepat berada di belakang Seirin. Yang kedua, Kaijo tidak akan mungkin ditempatkan di atas bukit."

"Karena Kaijo adalah klan pantai," sambung Hayama.

Shirogane tersenyum lega padanya, "Kaijo terkenal akan angkatan laut, berada diperbukitan bukan habitat mereka. Ini salah satu keuntungan kita. Dan kalau kalian tidak keberatan, aku ingin mengakhiri pertemuan kali ini karena—"

Brak!

Pintu tergeser kasar. Di sana berdiri seorang laki-laki jangkung berambut hitam. Napasnya terengah, keringat mengalir di wajah, dan kimono yang dikenakan berantakan mengacaukan statusnya sebagai bangsawan. Mibuchi menatap takut seluruh ruangan, membuat penghuninya keheranan. Dia masuk ke dalam, kaki ditahan agar tidak gemetar.

"Tu—tuan Akashi," Mibuchi menelan ludahnya. "Tuan Akashi tidak ada dimana pun!"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC!**

* * *

[a/n] ada yang masih ingat saya? Tidak ada? Ok ._.

Sedikit penjelasan: Fanfiksi ini terinspirasi dari cerita Nobunaga. Ada yang pernah nonton atau baca tentang Nobunaga? Itu loh, cogan yang ingin menyatukan Jepang. Nobunaga berasal dari klan Oda yang di sini diganti dengan klan Seirin untuk mempermudah tanpa berniat melecehkan. Klan Rakuzan jadi tokoh utama di sini, soalnya dia klan terbesar di Jepang dan kalau Seirin ingin nyatuin Jepang, dia harus naklukin Rakuzan dulu. Dari judulnya udah keliatan kan? Rakuzan bakal habis nantinya, tapi gimana proses Rakuzan bisa hancurlah yang jadi inti cerita ini. Lalu romance AkaKuronya mana? Emmm... sampai jumpa di chapter depan :*

RnR please? ^-^


End file.
